This disclosure relates to building construction and in particular, to a method, a computer program, or a computer system for optimization of the shipping methodology of sheathing material.
Cold formed steel studs are manufactured from the Roll forming machines in various lengths. Shipping or transportation of the cold formed steel studs is done to construction site by shipping containers. Cold formed steel studs are shipped to site in either plurality of the members bundled together as per different walls, Roof trusses, Floor truss joists and on site the bundles are unpacked and each wall panel, Roof truss, Floor truss joist is assembled together. In another method, the wall panels, Roof trusses, Floor truss Joists are assembled as per shop drawings in Factory and the assembled panels are shipped to site and erected.
In the same way, the sheathing materials which is used to cover the wall studs, floor truss members and roof truss members, can be manufactured in factory or precut from the standard sizes as per the required size, shape and dimensions can be transported through shipping container directly at the construction site in different bundles or bunches highlighting the wall/joist/truss name or their numbers for ease of identity and with that number the bundle can directly place at the location of that section or frame. For example, a standard piece of gypsum board is 4 ft×8 ft. In some instances, the manufacturing is able to produce gypsum board panels of custom sizes or a worker is required to cut the standard piece to fit on the work site. Typically the sheathing material are purchased in standard sizes and cut on-site by the workers as the cost and time for the manufacturing of custom size panels is not cost effective.
In current industry practice, the bundling of the sheathing materials together for shipping is not done in organized way. Each bundle occupies large volume and when the material is ship to the site, due to the large volume of each bundle the space inside the shipping container is not utilized in most optimized way. Hence it may become uneconomical.
In the current invention, the method of packaging of sheathing materials in plurality of the bundles to the site are optimized in such way that it will occupy the least amount of space, improve the ease in identifying the location or position and shipping or transportation cost and the overall construction time is likely to be reduced. It is desired for the program or system to be able to analyze the building, determining the sheathing material and quantity and provide the most economical and cost-effective shipping method.